Autonomous vehicles are vehicles that operate on a physical road without human intervention or with minimal human intervention using sensors and complex computer algorithms. Example autonomous vehicles include WAYMO® by GOOGLE®, TESLA® AUTOPILOT® and others. In some examples, the autonomous vehicles perform automatic steering, acceleration, braking, obstacle avoidance, and navigation.